Ianto's baby girl
by enchanted nightingale
Summary: After Lisa's death, Ianto gets quite the surprise when he learns he has a daughter. How will Haley affect his life?
1. Surprise!

**Title:** Ianto's baby girl

**Timeline:** After Season 1, episode 4: "Cyberwoman"

**Summary:** After Lisa's death, Ianto gets quite the surprise when he learns he has a daughter. How will Haley affect his life?

**Pairs: **Ianto Jones/ Jack Harckness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in Torchwood

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: **

**oooo**

Ianto's head was suffering from the wine he drunk the night before and now the pain intensified from the news he got.

He remained staring at the letter in his hand. He rarely got any mail this way so he knew it was not going to be good news. But how could it get worse when Lisa had just died?

Apparently it could.

When he was younger and before he joined Torchwood One he learned of the danger of dying sooner than later so he decided to become a sperm donor. He would have no contact with the future mother or child, ever, just the way he liked it. His life would be dangerous, even as a lowly member. He had not even told Lisa about this decision and now it was knocking on his door.

It seemed that he was the proud father of a healthy twenty month old girl by the name of Haley Wood, now Jones.

"This is not happening," Ianto whispered. He had made a fine mess out of his life. He had no idea whether he was still a member of Torchwood 3, whether Jack would decide to retcon him after the end of his suspension or whether he would be killed, as he should have been. Looking around his house he saw the mess and winced. Empty beer and wine bottles and take-out containers, not a very good environment for a baby that was coming the next day.

More than that, Ianto knew he was not ready for a baby. He was still broken over Lisa's death and in no position to really care for anyone else. He already had two deaths on his hands. Could he really be any good for a baby? Ianto did not think so. But he had no choice.

"There's no helping it," the Welshman sighed and stood. He had to clean up his house and then he had to have a shower. For one man he certainly had made a big mess but the Hub had been much worse when he first joined them so he knew he could do it.

**

* * *

****End of chapter**

**A/N: **This is my first Torchwood story. I hope you like it.


	2. Welcome Haley

**Disclaimer:** I don't own own the Torcwood characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: **

**oooo**

Miranda Jones had just turned forty. She had handled many similar cases to this one. She held the carrier close to her shielding both her and the girl from the rain.

She straightened her coat as she rang the bell.

"Hullo?"

"Ianto Jones? I'm, Miranda Richardson, from the child services."

"Come in," the male voice replied and she was admitted inside.

It was a rather young man who answered the door. She had read his personal file from the fertility clinic but it still felt odd. She had personally known the baby girl's mother and it was a favor to the now deceased woman.

"ianto Jones?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, please come in," the young man told her.

After she had taken her wet coat off and had Haley comfortable Ianto offered her the best coffee she had drunk in years. She told him saw and it made the young man smile a bit.

"You read my letter? So you know why I'm here," she stated.

"Of course. I just do not understand why I was considered as a well, father for Haley. Doesn't she have any other family?" Ianto asked.

"No, Natalie was a very strong woman and her life was her work. No time for serious relationships as she traveled a lot. I was surprised to see she even had Haley," Miranda told him. "This little girl made her change her priorities. She was happy. Her parents cannot help ads they are already very old. She was an only child as well, so no uncles or aunts are available."

"You seem like a friend to her," Ianto commented.

"I was close enough to her. But I have to terrors of my own. And Natalie ran a search for you after she had Haley. You work for the Government, don't you? A steady job. That is why she put you on her will."

"What will?" Ianto questioned. "And for that matter how did she die?"

"She made her will after she entered sixth month of pregnancy. And we lost her in a car accident."

"I'm sorry."

"Never mind that. Now about Haley, she is twenty months old, no allergies or maladies, a very sweet girl. And I understand she got the eyes from you."

Ianto managed a smile.

"Can I hold her?" he asked.

Miranda smiled. "I thought you would never ask. Do you mind if I take a look around while you get to know her."

"No, by all means," Ianto told her.

After she showed him how to hold her, despite him telling her he had babysat his niece a lot, she left him with the baby girl.

Ianto could not stop looking at Haley. She was so small and very light to hold. She truly had his eyes, and nose, and hair colour. He had to wonder how much she looked like her mother. He would have to ask Miranda for pictures of Natalie Wood. He knew Haley would likely want to see her mother's face when she grew older. Ianto also knew that he would not say 'no' to taking care of her. She was small and vulnerable and she needed someone to take care of her. Ianto knew he had a lot of open issues to take care off but by looking at Haley he felt hopeful.

He never noticed Miranda studying him and nodding in approval.

"I see you actually do know a couple of things about babies," she spoke up.

"I always did like kids," he told her.

"I have all the paperwork with me," Miranda told him. "All you have to do is sign them. During the week Natalie's lawyer will contact you about the inheritance that was left for Haley and consequently you."

"My income is more than enough…"

"I know, I did a background check," Miranda reminded him. "Natalie knew too, but this is for Haley. And Natalie's parents would like to see their granddaughter…"

"Of course, whenever they like," Ianto replied.

Miranda smiled. "Good answer."

After three hours Ianto was left alone with his baby daughter. He carefully studied her face.

"I can do it," he whispered.

**oooo**

**End of chapter**


	3. Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own own the Torcwood characters

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: **

**oooo**

Ianto winced as Haley let out a whimper, fearing of the bawling cries that would follow.

While he had spent two very busy days with movers bringing all of Haley's things from her nursery at her mother's home to his, he had spent hours with his new daughter. It was obvious though that the little girl missed her mother as much as he missed Lisa and Ianto had to struggle not to cry alongside the little girl.

He stood staring at the fussing girl in her crib. She looked so much like him, too much. It only added to his guilt complex.

"Please don't cry," Ianto begged her. "I know how you feel, how you miss your mam. I'm lonely too. And no one else cares. But it is just us now. I wish you did have someone better to take care of you, but there's only me."

Haley blinked, her blue eyes were bright with unshed tears. Then the whimpers stopped.

Ianto took one of her fists and laid a soft kiss on it then giving her a short, sad smile.

"Can you be a bit patient with me? I'll try to do my best," he promised her. And he would truly try. He had books, his sister would help as soon as he told him. All he had to do is pick up his pieces. He was not alone anymore and Haley could not understand about aliens and lost loves yet. Ianto knew he would have to let go of all his hurt, pain and anger and focus all his attention and emotions to his young daughter.

He really hoped he did not mess up. This mistake would not come with a second chance.

**oooo**

**End of chapter**


	4. House call

******Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in Torchwood

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

**oooo**

Haley did not wake up early that morning. Ianto woke up on his own and spent some time just looking at her. He still could not believe she was here, with him. But it did not really matter any more. She was here and she would be staying. Now what Ianto worried about was getting a job, if not his old job in the Hub and what to do to break the news to his family, not forgetting the imminent visit from Haley's maternal grandparents.

"A right mess is what this is," Ianto sighed as he bent to tidy up the toys spread all over his sitting room and then he set about making some coffee.

**o**

Ianto was covered in suds and dripping with water while Hailey was wrapped in a fluffy towel, licking he lips. It was yet another attempt Ianto had made to bathe the girl. She seemed to like getting in the water and would fuss whenever time came to get out, hence Ianto's wet look. After Haley was properly dried, in new diapers and dried clothes she was tired and she went to sleep without a fuss.

So when the doorbell rang Ianto was alarmed. The last thing the Welshman needed was his daughter to wake up again.

"I'm coming," he hissed as he tried to avoid banging on furniture and scattered toys. He was breathless when he reached the door and opened it. He then blinked at the familiar face standing before him. The last thing Ianto had considered was having Captain Jack Harckness at his doorstep, coat and all, and was that jam on his shirt?

"Ianto…What happened to you?" Jack asked, his curiosity evident over his employee's ruffled looks.

"Not a bloody word," Iantoi warned, not caring if he sounded rude. The wet clothes were sticking to his body, making him uncomfortable and cold. The last thing the Welshman needed was to get sick around Haley.

"Are those plushies and toys?" Jack asked but then closed his mouth at the look he received from Ianto.

"Just… I need to get into dried clothes. Can you please just sit and wait quietly?" The Welshman requested.

Jack nodded and watched as Ianto turned around and disappeared. He waited until he heard water running and then he started snooping around. His first impression of the apartment was that it was a bit messier than he would have thought it to be if Ianto at work was any indication. And the amount of toys, baby toys that is, was intriguing. It was like there was a child living with Ianto, but that could not be true, could it?

Jack left the sitting room in favor of checking out the rest of the house. He found Ainto's room. It was decorated with dark blues and there were many books all around. It was what he had expected of his favorite Welshman. Then Jack moved to the second room and there he stopped cold.

This room was a child's room, there was no mistaking it. There was a crib with frilly lace in the middle of the room, teddy bears of various sizes and colors, a changing table and generally baby things. Jack approached the crib and his breath caught. Inside was a baby girl sleeping soundly. She was tucked under her blankets and had a small fist closed around what looked like a pink pterodactyl, a sight that made Jack smile.

The 51st century captain stood there staring at the sleeping child. Soon Ianto joined him. He seemed resigned at seeing him there.

"Who's is she?" Jack asked. "Your file did not say about you and Lisa having children."

Ianto sighed. "Her name is Haley," the Welshman whispered. "She's mine."

"How is she yours?" Jack whispered back. Ianto motioned for him to follow. Once in the living room Ianto set about making some coffee. He missed the looks Jack gave him when he noticed him in jeans and a t-shirt.

As Ianto worked he told Jack about how he got Haley and how she came to his custody.

"…So if you want to retcon me…"

"I won't," Jack told him. He accepted the coffee greatfully. "It's not why I came here, or to kill you," he added at the look on Ianto's face. "To tell the truth Toshiko has been hounding me to come and check up on did not answer her calls."

"I've been busy," Ianto replied.

"Now I know why," Jack told him. "Look, Ianto, this now changes quite a few things."

"Sir?"

"And drop that 'sir', I keep telling you that," Jack told Ianto.

Ianto swallowed some of the coffee and nodded. "So?"

"You're coming back, your time out is over," Jack told him. "It is time you returned. Even Owen noticed the month is over."

"Oh," Ianto blinked. "It is?" He had barely noticed the days. He had been so focused on Haley…

"Haley," he muttered, hearing noise from his daughter's room.

When he returned Jack could only stare. Father and daughter were a lot alike. And Jack, he had only seen Ianto looking so gentle and caring towards Lisa. He felt a twinge of regret from taking her away from Ianto. He still believed he did the right thing but he should have seen the signs and helped Ianto early on. He would not make that mistake again. He should have learned his lesson after Suzie.

"She looks just like you," Jack sincerely told Ianto.

Ianto smiled. "You think so?" he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Listen, she's fussy because she's hungry. Can you hold her while I make her food?"

Jack's eyes widened. He had not held a child in years. "Do you honestly want me to? I mean especially after Lisa…"

"Don't," the other warned. "Now's not the time for that."

"Later," Jack agreed. "But we will talk Ianto Jones."

The Welshman nodded.

**

* * *

****End of chapter**

**A/N: **Jack knows. It is not very dramatic, I know. I'll leave the drama for next chapters.


End file.
